MARVEL COMICS: Marvel Cinematic Universe Bio Rocket Raccoon
MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE: Guardians of the Galaxy Rocket Raccoon is a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy and the heavy gunslinger of the team. MOVIE BIO: Rocket Raccoon is an Earth-born raccoon that was recovered by an alien race. Brought to the alien world Halfworld in the Keystone Quadrant star system, Rocket was genetically and cybernetically enhanced so that he was given sentient intelligence. However, years of abuse and repetitive genetic rewrite caused Rocket to develop a vain and chaotic personality, driving him into becoming a gunslinging mercenary. Partnering with Groot, a Flora colossus from Planet X, Rocket made his way in the galaxy performing various acts of dubious legality. After one such adventure, Rocket and Groot made their way to The Hub without money and desperate for a job in order to buy fuel for their vehicle. A job came their way via Sqqd'li, under the orders of his employer the crime-lord Zade Scraggot, who hired Rocket and Groot to retrieve a package being held in the highly secure "Uptown" section of the station for 1000 credits. Rocket and Groot successfully retrieved the package, but upon discovering that the package contained a family of sentient Scalluscs, a snail-like creature that Scraggot was planning on harvesting for their shells (and upon learning that the Scalluscs had money and could double Scraggot's pay), Rocket and Groot rescued the Scalluscs from their cruel fate after a brief scuffle with Scraggot and his men. During a visit to Xandar Rocket and Groot were arrested by the Nova Corps and brought to the Kyln penal facility. There, the pair joined up with fellow prisoners Peter Quill, Gamora, and Drax to make their escape, becoming the Guardians of the Galaxy. Rocket is the pilot of the Warbird. POWERS & ABILITIES: Enhanced Intelligence: Unlike all other raccoons, Rocket can talk and communicate with other species. Enhanced Flexibility: '''Rocket's entire skeletal structure is cybernetic, allowing him to move more like a human and still be as agile as a normal raccoon. '''Raccoon Physiology: Since he is a raccoon, he still has the same enhanced abilities that normal raccoons possess. Enhanced Senses: Rocket can see, smell, hear, and feel better than humans. This helps him when enemies are approaching. As a weapon specialist, Rocket Racoon favors the use of many different high-technology weapons in order to fulfill his missions as a mercenary. Ion Cannon: Rocket's favorite weapon, until he was forced to sell it in The Hub in order to obtain cash in fast way. Laser Cannon: Rocket's new weapon, described as "the juiciest killware seen in ages", and obtained in a confiscated weapons case in a customs station in The Hub. Gas Grenade: A small device that emits a sleeping gas. Hadron Enforcer: A large combustion cannon used for demolition purposes. COMIC BOOK BIO: Hundreds of years ago, where humanoids from a different planet went searching through space to conduct research. They found a place called the Keystone Quadrant next to the constellation of stars called Sirius Major. They would decide to use this place as an Insane asylum. The humanoids made robots for the asylum, the robots would stay with the patients and help them when in need. They wanted to find out what was happening in their brains that would make them go insane. Everything they observed was very interesting to them, and it taught them a lot. They would write everything they saw in Gideon's logbook. They continued their research, until one day their funding was cut off. They were told that they would have to return to their planet. This caused them to become very upset and for as little as they could they watched the patients as much as possible. They wanted to find a way in which they could protect the patients during their absence. They created a force field. and called it "The Galacian Wall". It would wrap around the whole star system where the asylum was. This way they could keep their patients and outcasts safe from the outside world. The robots stayed behind with the patients. For many years they would help them do things the patients could not do themselves. There came a problem due to Keystone's condition, when the patients started to have children the children also became insane. As life continued they began to call themselves "The Loonies". They even began a religion of their own. They would worship ancient shrinks as gods. The priests were called "The Good Humor Men" and they would call the old logbook their bible. They would house it all in places called "Admissions Wards". The robots wanted to create a way in which they would not always have to directly care for the patients. So they started to play with genetics. They would do tests on the pet companions the shrinks left behind. Soon enough the plan was a success. The animals would take care of The Loonies. While the robots went to another side of the planet to create a star ship and find a way to shut down the force field so in order to go away. Over a lot of time the planet became known as the " Halfworld ". Which it was called for many reasons. One was because it was divided in robots or "the industrial half". Soon the robots began to build toys for the patients. They made many weapons and machines. But, these were only made for the animals to use. Many of the animals also requested cybernetic enhancements to their bodies. The animals over time created their own place to live (away from the patients). Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Star-Lord Category:Gamora Category:Groot Category:Rocket Raccoon